


Sharing Heat

by Coniferoussiblings



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coniferoussiblings/pseuds/Coniferoussiblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An older Pacifica and Mabel go camping - sparks fly as the temperature drops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Heat

“Okay, now pay attention – because this is the  _really_  tricky part.” Mabel said as she twirled a bamboo skewer over the crackling fire, her eyes locked with fierce concentration on the marshmallow that hung suspended over the blaze on its sharpened point.

“We’re just cooking marshmallows Mabel – I think I can figure out something this simple without needing your camping-expert coaching,” Pacifica said with a roll of her eyes as she absentmindedly twirled her own stick over the heart of the flame.

“You should have said that three burned marshmallows ago. S'mores are a lot harder to make than you give them credit for – that’s why  _I_  have a perfectly toasty golden-brown treat here,” Mabel said as she pulled her stick out from over the fire and blew gently onto the marshmallow, “while  _yours_  has once again caught on fire and turned into sugary napalm.”

Pacifica’s eyes shot back from Mabel’s face and to her stick, and sure enough her latest marshmallow was ablaze and dripping blobs of molten goop into the fire with small puffs of hissing blue flame. The blonde’s face screwed up in an annoyed pout and she tossed her now-empty skewer into the center of the campfire, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring as she watched it burn.

“Hey, you don’t need to get all grumpy about it Paz – I was just teasing you little a bit.” Mabel said in a soothing voice.

She reached down to the box of graham crackers lying open at her side and snatched two out, expertly sliding the perfectly toasted marshmallow off her stick between them and topping it off with a piece from one of the gourmet chocolate bars that Pacifica had brought along on the trip. Once the snack was assembled she offered it to her friend with a conciliatory smile.

Pacifica’s expression softened as she accepted the s'more from Mabel’s outstretched hand, cheeks tinged pink from embarrassment at her earlier display of temper. She’d been making a conscious effort to try and act less bratty lately, but sometimes it was hard to not give in to old instincts… especially when she felt that she’d been shown up at something.

“Sorry about that. I don’t really do a lot of cooking on my own at home,” Pacifica said before she bit into the treat, its’ delicious taste helping to banish the last of her annoyance.

“I never would have guessed,” Mabel said dryly as she slipped a fresh marshmallow onto her stick and propped it up over the fire once more.

“These are  _really_ good though,” Pacifica said, ignoring the little jab as she took another small bite of her s'more, “I can’t believe that I’ve never tried one of these before.”

“Well if you’d accepted any of my other offers to come camping I could have been filling you up with these tasty treats for years now,” Mabel replied as she quickly assembled a s'more of her own and bit into it with a happy sigh.

Pacifica shrugged slightly and leaned back against the small folding chair that she sat on, absentmindedly licking the last of the melted chocolate and marshmallow goop off her fingertips.

“Maybe it’s a good thing that I hadn’t come along on those – I might have gained a lot of weight and then decided that you were my enemy again,” Pacifica joked back.

“I don’t think you need to be worried about that – we’re going to be burning these babies off on our hike tomorrow. There are some  _gorgeous_ places on this old mountain trail that I want you to see… it should be a great time as long as we avoid Gnome country.” Mabel said excitedly between bites of her own s'more.

The muscles in Pacifica’s thighs gave a twinge from all the walking that they’d had to do earlier that afternoon to get the camp set up in the first place and she gave a slightly brittle smile in response.

“Can’t wait!” she said with the barest hint of sarcasm.

It was true that this wasn’t the first camping trip that Mabel had invited her on, but it  _was_  the first one where it would have been just the two of them together. The girls may have buried the hatchet years ago and actually grown quite close since then but Pacifica still didn’t get along with Mabel’s dorky brother. The thought of spending a weekend out in the woods with Dipper and being passive-aggressive at each other the whole time hadn’t seemed like a great idea- especially since it always annoyed Mabel whenever the two of them fought. Luckily for Pacifica he was currently off with his crazy old great uncle on a road trip to go take a look at a ‘cursed’ object for sale to see if they wanted to add it to that weird tourist trap museum of theirs. With that obstacle out of the way Pacifica had finally felt up for the idea of spending a few nights away from civilization… well, the lack of Dipper’s presence was just  _one_ reason why the normally city-bound heiress had decided to allow herself to be dragged out in the middle of nowhere.

Mabel polished off the last of her snack and lay back in her own chair with a deeply contented sigh, her hands cradling the back of her head as she looked up at the field of stars that glittered up in the deep purple vault of the sky.

“Gosh I always forget how pretty it is out here,” Mabel said as her eyes wandered from star to star, her gaze tracing along the lacy silver edges of the clouds as they drifted across the face of the moon.

Pacifica’s glanced over toward Mabel and felt a small smile start to tug at the corners of her mouth at the wide-eyed look on her friends face. Her eyes lingered a little too long on the way the rays of orange firelight traced along the smooth curve of Mabel’s cheek and glistened off her chapstick coated lips. She could feel her heart start to speed up slightly in her chest when her mind drifted along to the thought of what it would feel like to press those lips against her own and she reluctantly turned her face up toward the sky instead to distract herself.

“Yeah, it’s really beautiful,” Pacifica agreed as she absentmindedly glanced up at the stars.

_Maybe coming along on this trip was a mistake,_ Pacifica thought as she wriggled about in her seat, trying to find the most comfortable way to sit.

_No, screw that!_ Pacifica chided herself,  _No second guessing yourself now Pacifica. I’ve got her all to myself for a whole weekend, with no weird distractions from her brother dragging her off to look for monsters or anything like that getting in the way._

_This weekend I’m either going to tell her how I feel or just forget this whole silly infatuation of mine._

Pacifica gave a nod to herself, steeling up her resolve. She turned back to face Mabel and found herself looking into the girls large brown eyes. Mabel tilted her head to the side slightly and tucked a stray strand of her long chestnut brown hair behind her ear as she gave her friend an inquiring look.

“What’s up Paz? You’re kinda quiet tonight.” Mabel asked, her lips quirked up in a friendly smile.

Pacifica froze up at the direct question.

_Well, just because I’m going to tell her this weekend doesn’t mean I have to do it right this second, right?_

“Oh, I’m just relaxing… it was a lot of work setting up camp earlier,” Pacifica said casually.

_I’ll save it for the morning. That sounds like a better idea._

“Yeah, especially setting up that monster of a tent that you brought along,” Mabel agreed, stretching out a sore muscle in her shoulder.

“If I recall you were the one who told me to get 'the best one’ when I asked what sort of tent I should buy,” Pacifica replied.

“I just didn’t want to force you spend the weekend living in that weird mildew smell of Grunkle Stan’s tents – it might have soured you on the experience. Don’t get me wrong, it was super generous of you to get all this brand new stuff for our trip… I’m just worried about all those poor clowns who are now homeless because you bought their circus tent.” Mabel said with a false sniffle of pity.

“Oh shut up,” Pacifica said with a laugh, feeling her earlier tension melt away.

“Now they’ll probably have to all sleep packed in that tiny car of theirs,” Mabel continued over-dramatically, “all jammed up with their big floppy shoes in each other’s faces.”

“With the amount I spent on this thing those bozo’s could probably afford to spend a few nights in a nice hotel till they find a new one,” Pacifica joked back.

Mabel looked like she was going to respond with another joke of her own when the treetops began to creak and moan as a wind blew down hard from the mountains, the sudden blast of cold air stabbing like a knife through the girls’ jackets and chilling them straight to the bone.

“Nuts to those clowns, I think we need the tent more than them right now,” Mabel joked as she rubbed her hands together vigorously.

“Tell me about it – is it always this cold out in the woods at night?” Pacifica asked.

“Normally not during the summer,” Mabel said with a shiver, “must just be a freak wind. It’s not like weird stuff like this is anything new in this town,”

“Maybe we should turn in for the night,” Pacifica suggested as she felt the icy chill of the wind on her own skin.

“Agreed – you head on in already and I’ll put out the fire,” Mabel said, rising up quickly from her chair to get the chore taken care of.

Pacifica gave her friend a grateful nod and headed off toward the looming shadow of the large tent.

“Leave a trail of breadcrumbs when you get inside so I can find you in there,” Mabel called to Pacifica as she dumped the fire-bucket over the embers.

“Ha-ha,” Pacifica called back flatly, feeling a smile come unbidden to her face.

* * *

Mabel barely had to duck to get inside the doorway to Pacificas’ luxury tent and she cast her eyes approvingly over the very cozy looking interior. The floor under her feet had a certain yielding springiness to it since it was lined with pads of thick foam, and the dome of the ceiling was so tall that the two girls were able to stand in it comfortably. A small brass hook dangled from the center of the dome and an electric lantern hung suspended from it, casting soft yellow light over the interior. Compared to the old canvas army surplus tents that Grunkle Stan always used when he took Mabel and Dipper out camping this place was practically a five star hotel.

“Swanky digs – I think your tent here is probably more comfortable than my bedroom back at the Mystery Shack,” Mabel said with only the barest hint of exaggeration.

“Thanks,” Pacifica said as she started to unroll her extremely thick sleeping bag across the floor of the tent, “Glad you like it.”

“Doesn’t this kind of seem like cheating though? I mean, having a little luxury condo out here in the woods isn’t quite the same as camping, is it?” Mabel teased.

“Just because we’re spending a few nights out in the forest doesn’t mean that we have to live like barbarians,” Pacifica snipped back playfully as she smoothed out her bag.

“That’s fine with me – I’m not sure how well I could pull off the whole chainmail bikini look that they have going on anyway,” Mabel joked as she carelessly flopped her own ancient navy blue sleeping bag out on the floor, frowning slightly as a few stray feathers puffed their way out through a hole in its frayed lining.

Pacifica paused briefly in the act of fluffing up her pillow as the thought of Mabel dressed in a ludicrously revealing chainmail bikini barged its way into her mind, but she was able to shake the thought out of her head without much effort. She already had quite a bit of practice at banishing similar images by this point, though usually not of such a dorky nature.

Satisfied that her sleeping bag wasn’t going to disintegrate any further inside her friends’ nice new tent, Mabel knelt down by her backpack and dug around through her various supplies until she found her large cozy nightshirt. In typical Mabel fashion she had knitted it herself specifically for the camping trip, covering it with images of various woodland animals and plant-life artfully depicted in yarn, sequins and googly eyes.

Pacifica’s eyes darted to the side as Mabel carelessly stripped off her jacket and slipped her sweater up over her head, folding it up neatly and setting it down next to her sleeping bag. She stretched her arms out over her head with a relaxing groan, rolling her head around on her neck before she kicked off her shoes and started to unbuckle her hiking shorts.

Pacifica firmly turned around and faced the blank wall of the tent at the sounds of cloth sliding against skin, trying not to think too much about what she was missing out on.

“Something the matter Paz?” Mabel asked.

“No, I just wanted to give you a little privacy,” Pacifica said, half truthfully.

_Also I didn’t want to feel like a creep for leering at you._

“Pffft, what for? As a great man once said 'bodies are nothing to be ashamed of’.” Mabel said in a cheerful tone of voice.

_Yours certainly isn’t,_ Pacifica thought as the image of the soft yellow light of the electric lantern glowing on Mabel’s smooth bared skin came to her mind.

“Whatever, just let me know when you’re done,” Pacifica said as she toyed nervously with the zipper of her sleeping bag. Her pulse thrummed hard in her veins as she saw the shadow of Mabel cast against the tent wall slipping off her bra, the gentle slope of her breasts traced out on the fabric like a movie screen.

“Don’t worry, you can turn around now – I won’t offend your maidenly virtue anymore,” Mabel teased.

The nightshirt stopped just short of Mabel’s knees, leaving her long creamy legs mostly bare and the soft sage green material clung snugly to the curves of her body almost like a very strange dress rather than a normal nightshirt. Pacifica felt herself starting to stare before she snapped herself out of the mini-trance. A felt owl gave her an accusing googly-eyed stare from over Mabel’s left breast.

“Better?” Mabel asked.

“Yeah,” Pacifica said, “that’s a very… um… cute…  _thing_ ,” she said, not quite sure what to call the strange garment.

“Thanks! Would you want me to make you one too? We could be matching!” Mabel said brightly.

Pacifica briefly had a mental image of herself dressed in an identical garment and felt a shudder run through her body, banishing her earlier pang of arousal. Of all the things she loved about Mabel, her fashion sense wasn’t one of them.

Pacifica slipped into her own pink silk pajamas, after making Mabel turn the other way, and the two started to settle in for bed. The blonde tossed and turned slightly, trying to get comfortable on the unfamiliar texture of the camping pad and sleeping bag and missing her large memory foam mattress back at her parents’ mansion.

Before tucking herself up inside her own sleeping bag Mabel stood on her tiptoes and snapped the electric lantern off, leaving the whole tent shrouded in darkness. Pacifica could hear, rather than see, her friend slipping inside her own bag and rustling around to get comfortable.

“Good night Paz,” Mabel called out softly in the dark.

“Good night Mabel,” Pacifica said back, feeling slightly odd. She wasn’t normally in the habit of wishing anyone good night but it was probably a lot more instinctive for Mabel since she grew up sharing a room with her twin… and also had a family that was probably less cold in general.

The darkness made Pacifica feel suddenly bold, free from the gaze of Mabel and her accusing googly eyed sweater.

_Maybe I should just tell her right now? What’s the point in waiting? Whether I say it now or tomorrow or never it doesn’t change how I feel about her._

She squirmed uncomfortably in her hot-pink sleeping bag as doubts flooded her mind.

_What if this is a really bad idea though? I mean I don’t even know for sure if she likes girls, and she doesn’t know that I do… what if I just make things REALLY awkward between us and we’ll be stuck here in the woods together all weekend with her feeling freaked out around me?_

_Though I guess if it came to that I could just drive us back… ugh._

_Fuck._

_Maybe I really should just give up on this?_

_It’s like Dad always says 'If you aren’t sure that you’re going to win, why bother competing?’_

_You can’t lose if you don’t try._

Pacifica slumped back and felt a pall of gloom settle over her. What was the point of having practically everything she asked for if she couldn’t have the things she  _really_ wanted?

* * *

The wind howling outside shook the flimsy walls of the tent and rattled the poles arching over the girls heads. Pacifica shivered to herself at the sudden burst of cold air that shot through the fine mesh air-flow panels of the tent and dug herself deeper into her thick downy sleeping bag. A sudden sound made the blonde turn her head and Pacifica realized that it was the noise of Mabel’s teeth chattering in accompaniment to the clattering tent poles. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness now and she could see the outline of Mabel’s body curled up into a heat-saving ball inside her thin and much-used sleeping bag, quivering like a leaf in a hurricane.

“Are you doing okay over there Mabel?” Pacifica asked, her voice laced with concern.

“P-p-peachy,” Mabel replied, curling herself up even tighter inside the flimsy cocoon of her sleeping bag.

Pacifica frowned to herself at the sight of her suffering friend and then remembered the small portable heater that she’d purchased before the trip. Since she had never been camping before and wasn’t really sure what would be necessary she had just bought one of everything that seemed useful, and Pacifica was positive that she’d packed it up in the trunk of her car before heading out to pick Mabel up for their trip. She was just about to suggest digging the appliance out from her unpacked travelling bag when Mabel turned to face her with a slightly nervous look on her face.

“A-a-actually I’m not s-so much peachy as I am ice c-c-cream-y… um… do you t-think tha-that I could sh-share your s-sl-sleeping bag? Mine k-k-kind of s-sucks.” Mabel chattered.

Pacifica felt a scarlet flush rise to her face that was thankfully invisible inside the darkness of the tent. She was just about to mention the possibility of using the heater but started to seriously consider the alternative that Mabel had suggested instead.

_Well I don’t KNOW that the heater would even work, I mean I just bought it and didn’t test it or whatever. Maybe it’s actually a huge fire hazard? It’s probably a good idea just to leave it where it is._

_Plus this would probably be a lot faster for warming the poor girl up… just having her in here, pressed up close to me… her arms around me… that’s what you do in emergencies right? Share body heat?_

_Wow, is it like, suddenly really warm in here?_

_Well that’s good isn’t it? I mean – Mabel needs to get warm, right?_

_Plus she’s always saying that I should share more._

“Y-you doing ok-k-kay Paz? You k-kinda sp-p-paced out there for a se-second?” Mabel asked with an amused twinkle in her eye despite her obvious discomfort.

“I did not space out! I was just… thinking about… stuff,” Pacifica said, her voice trailing off lamely as her mind failed to produce a solid excuse. “And of course you can come in with me – this thing is ridiculously huge anyway. You could probably fit three people in here if you tried,”

“Th-three people, eh? S-s-seems a li-little adventurous f-f-for you Paz,” Mabel chattered with an exaggerated waggle of her eyebrows.

Pacifica’s blush returned with force at the comment.

“Oh shut up and just get in here before I change my mind,” Pacifica muttered, wiggling off to the side to leave more room for Mabel.

Mabel nodded appreciatively and took a deep breath before springing out of her bag, hissing at the touch of the cold night air on her skin. She scrambled over toward Pacifica’s bag and had barely zipped it half-way down before she started to wriggle her way inside eagerly. Pacifica winced to herself at the touch of Mabel’s icy cold bare foot against the skin of her calf, but made no effort to move away. The brunette gave a sigh of relief once she had re-zipped the bag and sealed the pair into the plush cocoon, purring happily as she wriggled herself against the down-stuffed padding.

“Oh my god this thing is amazing! It’s like sleeping on a cloud made out of cotton candy… why doesn't  _everyone_ sleep in one of these instead of a normal bed?” Mabel asked rhetorically.

Pacifica shivered a little to herself, and only partly from the cold air that had been let into the bag when Mabel had joined her. She was extremely aware of the feel of Mabel’s body tucked in next to hers, her unfamiliar scent seeming to fill the air as the brunette wiggled her way closer to Pacifica and wrapped her slightly cold arms around her in a crushingly tight hug. She could feel Mabel’s soft curves pressing up against her body, sending her heart jackhammering in her chest and her own arms wrapped around Mabel in response, palms sliding gently up and down her back.

“Thanks for letting me in here,” Mabel said softly, somehow wriggling closer into the hug.

“No problem,” Pacifica said as she tried to slow the pounding of her heart, sudden paranoia making her worry that it would start thumping out of her chest like a lovestruck cartoon.

_Why did I just think that image? God, maybe I have been hanging out with Mabel too much lately…_

“So how much of this hug is gratitude and how much is you just trying to leech off my body-heat?” Pacifica asked with a slight shiver, trying to distract herself.

“Hey! It’s mostly gratitude,” Mabel said with a pout. “Mostly.”

After a few more heat-stealing moments Mabel slid herself away from Pacifica and snuggled into the sleeping bag with a contented sigh, no longer feeling like the last popsicle left in the back of the fridge. She pillowed her head under her hands and gave a short kittenish yawn, closing her eyes.

“G'night again Paz,” Mabel murmured.

Pacifica took a last look at her friends sleeping face and burrowed into the bag herself, contentment mixed with longing in her mind.

“Good night Mabel,” she said quietly.

* * *

Pacifica woke from a warm blur of a dream in a moment of sheer panic, her arms pinned tight to her sides and an unfamiliar weight dragging at her body. The fear quickly passed once Pacifica realized that the strange sensations had been caused when Mabel had apparently latched onto her in her sleep, her surprisingly strong arms and one long slim leg wrapping around Pacificas’ body and her face burrowed tightly into the warm space between Pacifica’s neck and shoulder. The feel of Mabel’s warm breath caressing the sensitive skin of her neck sent a shudder through Pacifica’s body, and she started to struggle and wriggle her way out from the brunette’s grasp.

The still sleeping Mabel gave a little mumble of protest and wriggled in closer, her arms clamping tight around Pacifica’s torso as she snuggled her face in closer to her neck.

“I am not a stuffed animal,” Pacifica grumbled in quiet protest as she tried to pry herself out from Mabel’s warm grip, her cheeks and ears flushed burning red from the close contact.

Halfway through wriggling out she gave up, having managed to free her arms at least. The moon had dipped low in the sky and its light had flowed into the tent through the mesh panels near the ceiling, allowing Pacifica a full view of Mabel’s sleeping face. There was a faint smile on her plump Cupid’s-bow lips and a look of contentment on her gentle features. Mabel’s’ nose wiggled slightly as it was tickled by a stray brown curl of hair that had flopped over her face during Pacifica’s silent struggle to escape, and Pacifica reached out a hand to gingerly tuck it back behind her ear. Her fingertips lingered as they traced their way along the soft curve of Mabel’s cheek, enjoying the warm smooth texture of her skin. Her fingers stopped short at the corner of Mabel’s mouth and Pacifica drew her hand away from Mabel’s face with just a hint of frustration.

_She’s right here next to me. Just being stupidly warm and cute and… okay, calm down. Just turn around, close your eyes and try not to think about the fact that the girl you’re crazy about has you in some kind of unbreakable sleeping wrestling hold._

Pacifica didn’t turn though, and her eyes stayed lock on the curve of Mabel’s lips.

_What if…_

_What if I just kissed her?_

_That’s not too bad right? I mean, it would just be one kiss. Quick -like a little peck… just to get it out of my head. Just to be able to look at her face without wondering what it would be like to feel her lips on mine._

_Just one kiss now and I can forget all about this whole thing and we can go back to being friends and I can stop being all weird around her._

_Just one._

Pacifica leaned her head in slowly, her heart beating so loud that she could practically hear the thump of her pulse in her ears. The distance closed and she could feel the warm puff of Mabel’s breath against her lips, that last sliver of distance between them seeming like an uncrossable gap. Pacifica closed her eyes and moved that final inch, pressing her lips against Mabel’s to feel the yielding warmth of her skin, tasting cherry chapstick and just a faint hint of chocolate from their campfire dessert. After a moment Pacifica pulled back and gave a short sighing breath… it wasn’t really the same as a real kiss when Mabel was asleep, but it was still nice in a way.

It would be enough.

It would have to be.

Pacifica’s eyes opened to find herself staring into Mabel’s steady brown gaze and she felt a bolt of panic slam through her chest.

“Hi,” Mabel said softly.

“Hi,” Pacifica replied, completely off balance, her mind scrambling for some excuse or explanation of what had just happened.

“So if I remember the movie right this is the part where a bunch of short guys and animals come out and start dancing while we sing a love song?” Mabel asked, a small smile quirking up the corner of her mouth.

“What?” Pacifica asked, now completely lost.

“ _Snow White_  – you really need to brush up on your classics sometime,” Mabel replied.

“Snow White?” Pacifica said nervously.

“Mhmm,” Mabel said, “because I was just here in the middle of my nap when all of a sudden you decided to do this-” Mabel said, punctuating her sentence by leaning in quickly to plant her lips warmly against Pacifica’s.

After a stunned moment Pacifica leaned herself in and started to kiss back eagerly, the feel of Mabel’s jaw moving against hers temporarily banishing her panic and confusion. She heard Mabel sigh happily into her mouth and Pacifica’s arms wound around her neck in response, pulling her in closer and loving the feel of their bodies molding together.

The kiss broke apart and the two girls lay side by side, looking at each other with new eyes in the dim silvery light filtering into the tent.

“So… I guess you aren’t mad that I kissed you?” Pacifica asked, feeling an unaccustomed nervousness in her gut as she asked the question.

“No – I thought I’d made that pretty clear right now,” Mabel teased, “though I guess I’m a little annoyed that you didn’t plant one on me earlier when I was still awake enough to enjoy it.”

“You  _wanted_  me to kiss you?”

“Yes! I thought I’d given you plenty of hints.”

“Hints? What hints?” Pacifica asked in surprise.

“Paz, c'mon – I’ve pretty much been throwing myself at you all evening,” Mabel said with a roll of her eyes. “I even wore my sexiest nightshirt.”

Pacifica glanced down in confusion at the long fuzzy sweater.

“But it has googly eyes on it…” Pacifica said quietly, her fascinated horror at the colorful nightshirt temporarily overwhelming her surprise at Mabel’s confession.

“Googly eyes can be sexy!” Mabel protested.

Pacifica stared at Mabel, one eyebrow raised in challenge.

“Okay… so maaaaybe I went overboard with the googly eyes,” Mabel admitted with a shrug.

“Enough about googly eyes!” Pacifica snapped, “You’re telling me that while I’ve been driving myself nuts over how I feel about you, that you’ve liked me back the whole time? Why didn't  _you_  say anything?”

Mabel’s cheeks flushed red and her eyes dropped away from Pacifica’s.

“Because I wasn't  _really_  sure how you felt… I just kind of had a hunch… but I didn’t want to do anything for a long time in case I was wrong and screwed everything up between us,” Mabel said, her words mumbling out slightly. “So I thought that this trip would be my best chance… like, either I’d find a way to tell you now or just have to forget about it.”

Pacifica stared at Mabel and felt a rush in her chest, a strange mixture of relief and happiness and a pulse of nervous energy at the absolutely unexpected nature of  _everything_ that had just happened.

“That was my plan too,” Pacifica admitted.

Mabel’s hand reached out and caressed Pacifica’s face, her thumb stroking gently against the smooth plane of her cheek, and the blonde leaned unconsciously into the soft touch.

“I’m glad you didn’t decide to give up then,” Mabel said happily.

_I almost had though,_ Pacifica thought with shock.

_I had almost decided to just give up without even trying… and I never would have known that she felt this way… I never would have kissed her…and…_

The enormity of the realization suddenly came crashing down on Pacifica, and she wrapped her arms around Mabel’s shoulders and pulled her in to a crushingly tight hug, burying her face in the girls’ unruly mane of long brown curls.

“I really like you,” Pacifica whispered into Mabel’s hair, feeling like she had just pushed a heavy weight off her chest at finally letting those words out into the air.

Mabel snuggled her own face in close to Pacifica’s neck and planted a feather-light kiss on the side of her neck, sending a shudder through her body. Her lips traced their way up to Pacifica’s ears and she whispered back-

“I like you too.”

Their lips met once more and this time there was a hungry energy to the kiss that hadn’t been there before, an affirmation of things kept long buried and a release of secret tensions that left them both slightly dizzy and breathing hard once the kiss broke. Drunkenly dazed blue eyes looked deep into a warm brown pair with a near identical expression – something between trepidation and desire.

“Soooo…” Mabel said slowly, her breathing slightly shallow as she became extremely aware of the warm pulse of Pacifica’s skin against her own, “We like each other… and umm… we’re here alone in the woods… with no one else around for miles and miles…”

“Yeah,” Pacifica replied, “That seems to be the case,” she said, nervous excitement edging into her voice.

Mabel reached out her hand and toyed with a stray lock Pacfica’s long blonde hair.

“We don’t have to do anything… you know, if you don’t want to.” She said. She gnawed her lip gently between her teeth at the plainly obvious undercurrent of the sentence.

Pacifica reached out and cupped Mabel’s chin in her hands, locking eyes with her.

“I want to though…” Pacifica said. “Do you?”

In response Mabel leaned in and kissed her again, her fingers running down through Pacifica’s long golden hair, cradling the back of her head to pull her face in closer. Pacifica’s hands ran up along Mabel’s sides, curving up over her back and gripping her shoulders, kneading the flesh there. Pacifica’s pajama clad leg slid up slowly between Mabel’s bare thighs, and she felt a warm pulse of excitement coiling up below her belly when she felt Mabel rock her hips against her knee. Mabel’s lips trailed their way down and latched firmly on the crook of Pacifica’s neck, sucking gently and sending a pulse of pleasure shuddering down directly to her core.

Pacifica was so distracted by the feel of Mabel’s teeth and tongue nipping at her neck that she barely registered the feeling of Mabel’s deft fingers working open the buttons of her pajama top, only becoming fully aware of it when Mabel started to tug the garment down off from her shoulders and run her hands over Pacifica’s bared breasts. She shuddered happily as the touch of Mabel’s hands left phantom trails over her skin and she started to tug Mabel’s soft nightshirt up over her head, helping her wriggle her way out of it like a snake shedding its old skin.

Pacifica hungrily kissed a wet trail down from Mabel’s lips to her exposed chest, tentatively taking a nipple in her mouth and suckling gently, feeling a thrill at the loud moan that Mabel made in response. Her skin tasted just slightly of salt and with a hint of her floral bodywash. Mabel’s own hands trailed their way down Pacifica’s body, caressing along her sides and torso until one slipped its way beneath the waistband of Pacifica’s pink silk pajama bottoms. Her questing fingers found their way to the warm folds of Pacifica’s pussy and started stroking against her wetness with firm pressure.

“Oh fuck!” Pacifica gasped between clenched teeth, her manicured nails digging less-than-gently into the skin of Mabel’s shoulders as her hips rocking instinctively against Mabel’s nimble fingers. No one had ever touched her like this before and the sheer difference in the feeling is enough to leave her dizzy.

“Language,” Mabel admonished teasingly before she crushed her lips against Pacfica’s, stifling the blondes growing moans with her mouth as she worked her fingers faster against her, trying to find just the right rhythm to take her all the way to the edge.

She faltered slightly when she felt Pacifica’s own determined hand slide its way down her belly and zero in on her clit, fingers swirling against the swollen nub in tight circles that send sharp electric flashes of heat through her body. Strands of hair are plastered to Mabel’s face with sweat and her heart feels like it’s going to explode in her chest as she recognizes the pressure coiling hot below her navel that is inching closer to climax. Mabel kissed Pacifica back fiercely and slid her own fingers harder against her wetness, determined to take her newfound lover to the end first, like a strange echo of their old rivalry.

In the end it’s too close to tell who won the contest as they are both left shuddering and panting, foreheads pressed together and eyes squeezed tightly shut to savor the moment. Lips sought each other in the darkness and they kissed gently, murmuring soft endearments at one another. After only a short pause for breath they throw themselves at one another again and the sleeping bag becomes almost a sauna as the pair rock and squirm against each other, the flimsy walls of the tent echoing with moans and muffled curses, whimpers of building pleasure and wails of release.

* * *

Time has passed hazily and Pacifica lay panting and drenched with sweat, one hand loosely toying with a strand of Mabel’s hair as she snuggled into her chest. Her other hand was clasped with Mabel’s, their fingers twined together in a tight grip.

“Looks like the wind died down,” Mabel murmured gently, her voice heavy with notes of complete relaxation.

“Yeah, looks like it did.” Pacifica sighed back.

“Would it still be okay for me to share your sleeping bag for tonight?” Mabel asked with a gently teasing note in her voice.

Pacifica gave a wicked smile and leaned herself in to plant a kiss against Mabel’s lips.

“I’d just like to see you try and leave this sleeping bag tomorrow,” Pacifica purred as she broke the kiss and met Mabel’s eyes again.

It looked like it was going to be an eventful weekend.


End file.
